Summer Sex
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Just a bunch of summer stories I wrote randomly for someone. Figured I'd actually post them for people to see on here and those that follow me.
1. Chapter 1

White Russian

The light was so blinding it was as if an angel was ascending to heaven. Unfortunately the heavenly choir consisted of her husband Tryndamere, Gragas and Udyr laughing at a vulgar joke. She sighed and pulled her sunhat over her face.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky for the angel to ascend to and so everyone had descended on the pool like seagulls on dropped fish and chips. The sea was a perfect shimmering blue reflection of the sky as it slowly graded it way back up onto the white sandy beach. The sun burned down on the uncovered skin slowly tanning the usually pale people into a seductively darker shade, those darker already slowly shifting to a beautifully dusky umber. Crystal clear water droplets splashed and sprayed over the exposed skin giving it a shiny quality as people dived in and out of the waves and pool. The only shade provided was by the blue and red parasols which as always there seem to be an abundance of, but nowhere to actually put them.

The wind was dead, no towels rustled, no sand blew across beaches. The yells and screams of those playing in the water reached far and wide. Splashes, the gentle sound of the wave and Mundo's, sometimes out of tune, strumming on his ukulele drifted over the landscape. It was peaceful apart the water fights. And Fiora challenging people to a duel with the Noodles. And… her husband's drinking habit. She didn't know what she would do with him but at least this time if he fell it's be into something that would break his fall. Not that she cared. It would be more amusing if he hit the stone tiles at least. Who knows? Maybe it would teach him a lesson as well. She frowned so hard her eyebrows felt like they were going to knit together and tried to calm her mind, attempting to keep the spiteful thoughts out. Some marriage this had been.

Ashe pulled the sunhat off her head and blinked as the sunlight blinded her momentarily. She closed her eyes, laid her sunhat on her chest, and then breathed deeply. The slow exhale outwards scattered her thoughts. The content calming feeling filled her like a dam slowly filling. The waves rushed in her ears. Head clear, she opened her eyes and sat up. She had most of her long white hair up in a bun so her hair only tickled her shoulders leaving her collarbones completely bare. Her eyes were only enhanced by a simple line of eyeliner, though her left eye was almost completely covered by her bangs. She wrinkled her nose as she breathed in the sea air, licking her full lips that were unusual on a woman as short as her. She glanced into the water at the much taller seraph Kayle. With no armour on it was a surprise to see her barrel around in the ocean baring skin. She was attracting quite the number of gazes from the men and… things that were their group. Not that she would notice as naïve as she was.

She sat up and turned, looking towards the pool. It was almost annoying to see the amount of couples there, splashing each other in the pool, tanning together, encouraging the other to jump of the stupidly high diving boards. No, her body needed more than just the simple romance. It needed that domineering thrill. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her target. Someone who had come alone. Someone who needed comforting. Someone who could be roped in. The hunk of meat Garen… had too many girls on his arm already. Jarvan wouldn't be convinced. Talon was even broodier. Darius liked his women thicker. Draven? Might as well have put up a mirror. Nidalee had already cornered Lee Sin. Graves had disappeared. Then suddenly Ashe saw her target out of the corner of her eye. He should've been easy to spot, he easily stood out. The familiar thrill of it all came back to her as she got up and locked eyes with her target.

Lucian's skin in this weather was like the night sky as it absorbed the rays and only made him deeper. Ashe licked her lips as her eyes swept over him. He wore simple white trunks and nothing else, and the trunks were pretty short too. His arms and shoulders were thick, bristling with easily defined muscles. His stomach rippled with abs, each one shifting together with every movement. His hair tied back, his smouldering looks on display for all. His eyes never left hers as he sat down on his towel claimed recliner. She dodged, weaved and slipped around champions as each one went about their way to the pool. Her hips swayed with every step she took. Each long leg placed out carefully in front of her. Each foot pointed and precise.

Lucian watched as the white haired white skinned Ashe walked towards him. He was honestly amazed by her inability to tan. She was an anomaly. Even Vayne tanned and she was so pasty in winter she could've had porridge as her passport photo and passed. She was so slim too. Yet despite it, her chest was barely lacking. She wore a white wrap around sash bikini around them, tied off at the front which tempted anyone who dared to pull slightly on the knot for her fair breasts to be revealed to the world. A white sarong was tied to her waist, highlighting the pink skin underneath it even more as with every step more of a luscious leg was revealed only to disappear behind it again. Every sway tempted his eyes. Each breeze revealed a little more underneath. He wondered if she was even wearing the bottom part of her bikini. He saw the look in her eye. She wasn't his first choice as she had come across cold in all previous interactions. But was he one to deny this opportunity? He smiled a brilliant white smile.

Ashe stopped just in front of him and smiled what she thought was shyly. She saw Lucian smirk at her as she put her hand behind her back and pretended to be nervous.

"You uh… wanna go for a swim?" she asked timidly carefully watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Lucian stood slowly. Easily eclipsing Ashe's height by at least half a foot, he grinned. As if on cue his eyebrow raised slowly. Learning down slightly, his eyes stared directly into hers. "And if I don't wanna?"

The wind caught her white hair gently and she giggled quietly. "Well then I'll never know how deep you'll go." She winked, turning on heel to give her target a healthy view of her ass.

She wasn't surprised when he quickly caught up with her, striding alongside her. No one around the pool was watching them though Lucian guessed Ashe didn't care if anyone saw them. At the end closest to the hotel she stopped and turned to him.

"Wait here. I've just got to go tell my husband where I'll be." The look of flabbergast on his face would've attracted attention if he didn't compose himself while she happily skipped towards the bar.

"Husband?" Lucian tried not to yell across the pool at her. He watched her lean down, whispering in the ear of the leader of one of the most powerful tribes on Runeterra, a smile plastered across her face. Both of their eyes shifted to the woman who skipped happily back to the waiting man. Tryndamere quickly got up and grabbed Ashe's wrist, a begging look in his eyes. Lucian watched from afar as Ashe turned around and hugged him, hands gently stroking his back to soothe him. Nobody caught what Ashe whispered in her husband's ear as his face turned to one of despair and then rage as he stared directly at Lucian. He struggled out of his wife's arms and started moving towards the black man. A look of contempt came over Ashe's face and Lucian barely had time to see her hands, so fast they move, as she shoved Tryndamere from the side and sent him flying into the pool with a massive splash.

After inhaling deeply and giving her body a wiggle the white haired marksman walked over to her to be partner. She stood expectantly by him, her arms crossed beneath her breasts, the shy look completely lost. Lucian raised an eyebrow.

"We're in room 203. He'll be staying in room 204. Listening to our swimming session. I hope you don't mind being with a married woman." Her lips curling so seductively she probably could've convinced a bank teller to open the vault and hand her the contents. A ripple of need went through his stomach. Ever since he had decided to move on and test the wider waters he had always wondered what it'd be like to bed a white woman.

"Not at all. Impressive from one who some would consider a trophy wife," Lucian commented as he watched Tryndamere flailing around as he tried to get out of the pool.

"Oh Lucian I've barely slept with him twice. I was never a trophy wife. He's a trophy husband," she tittered before she sent him flying backwards with a surprisingly strong push. A satisfying crash and explosion of water happened but she didn't even look as she sauntered into the hotel.

An evil little thought crossed her mind as she remembered a conversation from last night. Her path changed ever so slightly as she picked up a little reward for her new partner.

Time was not wasted. The door had been locked shut behind him and she had ignored his request to be towelled down. Instead her lips immediately caught his. Arms strung around his neck she pressed herself against him. It was her domain now and everything about it made her bolder. Her hands stroked his muscles, her crotch humped his. She tried smothering him but he was too big. Shivers went up her body as he grabbed her waist and kissed back.

He was strong, yes, but his kiss was gentle. He deepened it slowly. His lips were soft, softer than any she had kissed before. He smoothly fought with her, the undeniable passion as he sought to gently overpower her made her body wobble. She realised the danger as his gentle ways made her stomach churn and her heart pump. God knows what'd happen if she actually fell for him. She needed him to be hot and rough, not something she could get attached to. She attacked his mouth fiercely, hoping he would fight back. They felt each other up frantically, the water steadily dripped off Lucian, then they ran out of air.

Separating reluctantly, Ashe stepped back but her hands stayed on his body. They weaved their way down over the dark skin until they reached the hem of his trunks. Pulling the white trunks down slowly, the cock sprung out almost hitting her in the face. The big knob hardened and stood to attention. Ashe licked her lips.

"Rather average in size really." Finger by finger, she wrapped her hand around the shaft, her thumb dabbling some of the precum over the shaft. She sighed. "Guess fake dick size affects the porn industry no matter the skin colour."

"Did you really believe such a myth?" Lucian purred as the pleasure sensation of touch filled his crotch.

"No." She brought her face close to it and drew in a deep breath. Her tongue flicked out across the tip. "But I might've wished it to be true," she murmured just before the cock was engulfed with her mouth.

Lucian groaned as he watched his cock disappear like a magic trick. He felt the tip hit the back of her mouth and slide down into her throat. The sloppy wet orifice dragged pleasurably around his rock hard cock, the tip in the tighter section of her throat. She had obviously done this several times before. No one could be that skilled straight off the bat. She even looked directly up into his eyes as her lips stretched around his girth. The beast in him made him put his hands around her head but he never controlled her. His body twitched and jerked as she skilfully moved her tongue inside her cheeks, sliding up and down his hot pole.

"I didn't expect you to be so skilled," he groaned loudly as Ashe sucked, the vacuum sensation sending little fireworks off in his head. A sigh escaped his lips as the pressure around his cock suddenly disappeared.

Ashe licked her lips and looked up at him disappointedly. This was not what she wanted. She expected more out of the man. Wasn't he hungry for flesh? Hadn't he been out of the game for too long? "Come on, you've got a white bitch in front of you. Aren't you going to grab my head and slam your cock down my throat?"

Lucian growled as her words stabbed into him. Crossed arms appeared in front of him, Ashe standing up with a horny yet annoyed look in her eye. "I'd prefer to not be compared. You're the whitest bitch I'll ever fuck."

"Not like you've had anyone else to compare me to." Her hands went around his lathered cock. Her thumb rubbed the knob, looking at his face. Of course she wanted his reaction but he wasn't going to give it to her. It was also that she couldn't help it. The taller black man stood in front of her, imposing, powerful. Was she small? Was she helpless? Ashe almost laughed at the idea. She just wanted it to be like all porn. She didn't want have love made to her. She wanted to be fucked.

"I was going to teach that bratty magical bitch a lesson if you hadn't jumped on my cock first," Lucian admitted the idea he had been entertaining the last couple of days. Her so called boyfriend couldn't swim, opportunities would be ripe.

Fear almost filled him for a second as Ashe's smile suddenly appeared and grew at an astonishing rate. The door to the on-suite bathroom creaked open and Lucian's jaw almost hit the floor as Lux stormed out. She looked incredible. An hourglass body, smooth unblemished skin, radiant golden hair. Her white bikini was simple but did absolutely nothing to hide her assets. Her breasts were full, fuller than Ashe's and the slim strips of white that were meant to cover them simply squashed them together. The little white triangle covered her crotch but the black string holding up the triangle sat on wide hips. He stared at a prime toned ass as it passed, his brain all but fizzled out as his natural instincts made his cock twitch at the sight in front of him.

Huffing she tried to push her way past Ashe who grabbed her arm and span her back around, wrapping her arms around her. Lux growled and swung wildly to release herself from Ashe's grip but the Freljordian had had too much experience.

"Let me go!" Lux yelled as she struggled, trying to sweep out Ashe's legs.

"You wanted this!" Ashe yelled back, ducking as an arm went over her head, her arms struggling to stay around Lux's waist as her breasts pressed into the magical girl's back.

"I'm not a brat!" Lux in a voice that gave away that that one comment was the entire reason she wanted to bail. Her breasts bounced wildly as she swung pathetically.

"You are a brat!" Ashe yelled, resigned, before turning Lux around in her arms, pulling her into a bear hug, then slamming her lips into hers.

Faces of surprise doubled in the room as both Lux and Lucian were caught off guard. Lux tried to fight it for a couple of seconds before Ashe's hands went across her body, stealing any sacred area she thought was safe. Lucian watched in awe. Lux moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up into Ashe's hair and around the back of her head. Lucian's cock twitched. Ashe's hands were already in Lux's bottom bikini, the girl jerking and making movements like she almost wanted to flee. Ashe stopped noticing the aversion so instead shifted her hands upwards. Her fingertips trailed up Lux's back till they found the knot holding her bikini top together. With a single action, it fell apart. Turning her head into deepening the kiss she felt Lux's hand reciprocate the gesture, her own bikini steadily falling down leading both their breasts uncovered, nipples brushing against one another.

Lux and Ashe separated from one another panting, their lip locking testing their limits as Ashe had forcefully prolonged the kiss. They held each other's waists, panting into each other's hair till finally, Ashe reached up and stroked the mage's golden hair, gasping for air. "You're a brat and you're a bad girl. And what did we agree needs to happen to bad girls last night?"

"They need to be taught lessons," Lux tried to whisper but came out loudly as she panted.

Both heads turned towards, not so much Lucian, but his cock. Ashe slowly untangled herself from Lux and pushed her towards Lucian. Lux stood a little timidly before the black man who looked down on her with hungry eyes. A little switch inside Lucian flipped on as the usually bratty girl was now carefully reaching out to hold his cock in her hand. He wanted to dominate her, to make her scream. Hands came around Lux's shoulders and forced her onto her knees before him, Lucian's cock twitching as the girl's face was mere inches from his steel pole. Lucian's hand went out and went around Lux's head, Lux looking up at him, his expression serious. Lux looked down at the cock and opened her delicate thin mouth, only to have Lucian push her head down upon it.

Lucian groaned as his cock sat in her mouth, his hands forcing her head down onto it. She only got down halfway till she choked on it, her spit and saliva covering it. She coughed and gasped as she was let off the cock, panting for air as Ashe sat down behind her.

"Try again," Ashe purred, her head on Lux's shoulder.

Lux gulped opened her mouth wide. Her delicate hand went around his shaft and she pushed the cock into her mouth. Just the head at first. She brought her tongue up and slipped over the head. Lucian watched as the potent taste initially hit her again, only for her to get used to it as she licked longer. She steadily pushed deeper and deeper, little by little. She steadily swallowed back to where he had forced her to, the crown tickling the back of her throat. From there she dunked herself up and down his cock, her lips squeezing tightly as she attempted to suck out all the cum he had in him. His cock threatened to explode right there while looking down at her vacuum face.

However the beast inside him arose again and his hands went around her head. She looked up at him as she felt his hands in her hair. The look of fear, anticipation and timid horniness he revelled in. That fear that he was going to make her swallow his entire cock. That fear that it was too big. That fear that she was going to get addicted. Lux stared up directly into his eyes begging, pleading him not to.

Lucian forced her down on his cock, his hips thrusting forwards, a groan escaping his lips. Lux immediately gagged; her throat constricting making it even tighter for Lucian as he proceeded to slam his cock in and out of her throat. Her large breasts swayed like pendulums. Her eyes started rolling upwards. Ashe had already started removing the tiny white bikini bottom whilst Lux was distracted and effortlessly flung them to some distant corner of the room. The pressure built inside Lucian as Lux stared into his eyes, begging for him to finish this, to fill her hungry mouth with cum. He grunted as he felt the pressure in his cock rising, pleasure flowing through him.

Lucian complained with a sigh as Lux slipped out of his grasp, his oncoming orgasm denied as she fell back coughing. He watched her hold her throat as she unloaded ropes of spit onto the carpet, imagining it bulging with his cock. His stomach churned at the thought of that. It quickly turned into anger at being unable to finish, finding the culprit smiling at him. Ashe held Lux gently and patted her back carefully. A look of nervous submission on her own face Lucian wondered what had made her stop the process. Ashe turned, locking eyes with him.

"As much as it'd be fun to cover her face with your cum to one up her boyfriend. Don't you wanna put a bun in both of our ovens?" Ashe whispered in his ear when she got up, casting her gaze over Lux. Lucian's mind went reeling at the thought of Lux's pussy dripping with his cum, her face wacked out into the pillow while begging for more. Ashe picked up Lux and led her to the bed laying her on her front. She lay on her back with legs spread. They both looked back at Lucian expectantly.

"Come over here, take your big black dick and fuck me with it. Make me worship it, make me scream so loud my husband hears," Ashe panted, drawing out each sexual word, her legs spread, her fingers already dunking into her pussy.

"Oh please, fuck me, make me scream like my boyfriend never did," Lux mewled, her hands coming around and spreading her ass.

"Aren't we going to be… blacked?" they said in unison

Suddenly, Lucian was at the foot of the bed next to Ashe. His hands on her knees he opened her legs wide and without waiting, checking, or even asking, he smashed himself straight inside her in one. Ashe moaned loudly, the force of taking an entire dick in one was tough to take. Lucian groaned as the tight pussy clamped down on his cock, her burning insides so pleasurable it was impossible to not ramrod it.

"Oh god, fuck me with your big black cock!" Ashe moaned as she wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. Especially with another one watching. When Lux had come to her to complain about Ezreal she never thought it would come to this yet here she was. It made her legs wobbly. She had warmed to possibility of having a threesome but screwing over Ezreal as well? God this could easily become a regular thing. Ashe didn't notice that Lux had her hand on the inside of her thigh, slowly trailing its way up her leg. It wasn't until her middle finger swiped at the clitoris that Ashe jerked. Lucian noticed that Ashe's mewls became a lot louder. She thrusted her hips back up at the man pounding her relentlessly, their pelvises smashing together. The long deep penetration was causing her to squeal without even being able to grab a pillow to cover her voice. Not that she would've wanted to. She wanted her husband to hear everything.

"Fuck her like the white bitch she is! Give her what she deserves!" Lux yelled as she fingered herself with her other hand. Ashe attempted to wrap her legs around his hips. She knew she would lose her voice at this rate. She knew that he was close to splattering himself inside her. No doubt she'd be filled with a full load. He had probably been saving himself for this very moment and then was given double what he wanted. She felt the pressure inside her signal her impending orgasm and doubled her attempts to hook her legs around his waist. Lux didn't help by rolling her clitoris causing her bottom half to shake terribly whilst she was riding the rodeo. She finally locked them together. She felt her orgasm approaching and inhaled deeply, preparing herself for what she really wanted.

"Fill me full of your cum! Give me a black baby!" Ashe screamed her lungs out, pulling the wildly thrusting Lucian down onto her into her embrace. She felt him expand and explode inside her, splattering her insides with the creamy white substance. Her own orgasm hit her right afterwards. Her pussy milked the wet burning member that spread her salivating pussy wide. Lucian's jerks never calmed down, but he did at least seem to notice that he had finished. Not that his cock would've told him otherwise, the hardness hadn't worn off they noticed as it slid out of her pussy and sprung to attention once again. She gasped as with the pressure gone she finally came down off her orgasmic high, the pleasure sinking into her limbs. Her eyelids threatened to make her fall asleep as they sank down, making her fall into the darkness of eternal sleep.

She would've fallen asleep right there, but the moans of Lux started. And besides, she still had the handcuffs she had to use.

"No! Noooo! Ezreal save me!" Lux screamed as Lucian grabbed her foot and roughly pulled her towards him. Lucian wasted no time at all grabbing her neck then forcing her face down into the bed. Her ass stuck up into the air as Lucian stepped back and gripped his cock. Ashe quickly scurried over and was atop of Lux with her pussy pressing into Lux's shoulders. Her hands smoothly slid over the fat ass cheeks. Gripping them with her fingertips they spread easily, showing off her pussy and her asshole. Lucian grabbed the brat's waist and slammed down into the dripping velvet lips.

"It's so big! It's splitting me apart!" Lux moaned as the cock split open her insides and bottomed out inside her. She wiggled her hips around to make sure it hit every part inside of her. The feeling of smooth, dark, strong hands around her waist, squeezing her and pulling her into every thrust sent tingles up her spine. Lucian's hips smacked into her ass with every thrust, his lust driven by making her his. He wanted to have her begging for his cock. To be on her knees, worshiping him. To teach her she was a white bitch who could do nothing but give in to a black man. Lux whimpered into the sheets, panting as she pushed her ass back into his thrusts. Lucian and Lux groaned in unison as he pounded into her wet snatch, the pussy hungrily gripping him.

"Ezreal I'm sorry, but he's just so good! Fuck me harder with your big black cock!" Lux yelled in pleasure, not in the least bit sorry for what she was doing. It felt incredible. Her body practically burbled in excitement as she cheated on her boyfriend. Finally getting fucked, by a proper man, a black man by that, felt so good. She had been wearing sexier and sexier outfits as the summer had gone on but the 'man' hadn't made a single move. She was his girlfriend for god's sake! She wanted to be fucked, it was summer. Even Taric had flirted with her more and he was openly gay. This gunman wanted to teach her a lesson. It was unbelievably hot, his confidence made her drip. She wanted to be punished for cheating, she had to submit to it. When she had talked to Ashe about her problem the night before she thought the ice queen had been exaggerating. She thought wrong. Now here she was, begging for more cum in the most lascivious way like Ashe had told her too as the big black cock raped her insides.

"You need to have a black bun in your oven!" Lucian shouted between groans, his mind lost to the pleasure and situation. Ashe smiled as she rubbed herself on the back of Lux's head, panting slightly. She cried out as she was suddenly pushed off by Lucian who raised his hand and brought it down on a fat cheek. Lux squealed as a massive red handprint was marked on her ass. Ashe licked her lips as she watched Lucian. The handcuffs were definitely going to be used now. Lucian continued to pound Lux's aching pussy, his cock burrowing into the bottomless well that continuously dripped down her thighs.

"N-No! Lucian! Don't cum inside me! I'll get addicted!" Ashe smiled and rolled her eyes at Lux's acting. Lux pushed her ass against his hips, the stinging pain a sharp relief through her mind that was slowly being clouded in pleasure. She felt her orgasm coming soon and with Lucian's thrust becoming rapid; he was clearly close. Her hands came up to her bountiful breasts that were squished into the bed. She found the nipples and tweaked them, trying to send herself over the edge. Lucian pounded Lux for at least another minute as both desperately tried to push themselves over the edge, mere millimetres away from it. Till finally, Lucian came. Lux gulped as she felt herself filled with cum, the sensation in her stomach overpowering as her insides were stained white. It was the final push she needed.

"I'm going to have a black baby!" Lux screeched as she came, clamping down hard. Ashe rolled her eyes again and lay down with Lux, her chest heaving from observing the scene in front of her. Lux spasmed next to her. Ashe turned towards her and brought her arms around the girl, pushing her head into her smaller breasts. She heard Lucian groan as he pulled out, stumbling backwards slightly. The man had done his part, so far. The only question that remained, would the fun continue?

Both of them panted, each one's sexual experience driving the other to more pleasurable heights.

Soon enough, their bodies burned for another round.

Ashe slipped her bikini back on carefully, making as little noise as possible. She nudged Lux and giggled as they looked over their captive on the bed. The cleaning staff would be able to get the keys off the bedside table easily and undo the handcuffs for him. When they got to him.

She and Lux exited the room together, walked down the corridor and out into the plaza. Night had fallen, they were tired, their bodies stained with cum, their hair a complete mess; but if anything, they really wanted to stay up. Lux sat down next to the softly lit pool, dipping her feet into the cold water. A relief on a day as hot as it was, not to even mention the temperature of the room they had fucked in when they left it.

"Well that's another myth busted then. When do the cleaners come around?" Lux asked joyfully, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She scooped up some of the water and splashed her body with it.

"2pm. So he'll be there a while, depends on whether he yells for help or not," Ashe giggled as she sank into the pool and away from her worries, satisfied at the day's events, the cum oozing from her pussy and into the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffany Blue Cosmopolitan – Sona x Renekton

Renekton was glad he had scales. And that he was cold blooded. That also helped. Yet even so, he still wanted the day to end. The sun beat down overhead, this much was established. It was why everyone was at the pool. All champions in all sorts of swimwear either tanned, or splashed, or dove or noodle fought. It was here he was the lord of the domain as he sat atop of his white wooden throne overviewing all the activities from the pool to the beach. Yet it was also the reason why the day needed to end quicker. Being so high up the sun hit him more than it hit anyone else. Closest to the sun and with his frozen water bottle melted ages ago, he sat woozily on top of the lifeguard's chair attempting to remain alert.

It also didn't help that his eyes always lay upon the women around the pool. A luxurious buffet of skin and flesh laid out for him to observe without precedent. From the scantily clad sunbathers to those in the pool with water glistening off their bodies as they played about. Want grew within him as he saw couples all around the pool. Some disappearing into the hotel, others completely blatant and open for all the world to see. It only made him want more, to sate his need. He felt the blood rush southwards but refused to let a tent grow. Everyone would see it immediately being so far up. It would be even worse if he had to get down and deal with an issue whilst having a tent. It didn't help his instincts. He had held off his croc brain for so long. He had been in control, always fighting it under but now it was rising again. He could feel the rage building inside of him. With all this supple flesh in front of him, it called for him to mate. Oh they all looked so vulnerable. So meek. What it would take to hear them scream. He would make them scream in ecstasy.

Evening eventually came around. More than once throughout the day his fellow lifeguard Taric had come and tapped him back awake. He had had more than one incident where he had also had to shout at people to stop riding the pool of water or setting off explosions in it. That helped him get his concentration back. Once Ziggs had been searched for explosives, again, there hadn't been anymore incidents other than when Garen had thrown Shyvanna into the pool. He had had to quite literally jump off his chair and dive into the pool to save her. Or so he thought. She surfaced by the time he hit the water angrily storming towards the edge. Rule breakers had to be punished and Renekton didn't want the freezing cold pool to suddenly become a Jacuzzi in the half-dragon's rage so had banned Garen from the pools for that day, making him only viable for the kids pool. It had earned a few laughs at least and he had managed to not slap him so it was a win. His anger bubbled away for most of the day as the sun caused his mind to go to sleep. He blew his whistle hard three times. The signals that all lifeguards roles were now over. Anyone who continued did it on their own responsibility.

He climbed down the white wooden throne as stretched, his massive muscled body making him considerably inflexible. He couldn't even touch his toes anymore. It wasn't exactly something he missed. He didn't save many lives by trying to touch his toes. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water, the barman Mada nodding at him as he simply turned the bottom upside-down over his head. The water crashed over the scales sending relief through his entire body. He pulled at the hem of his trunks and dumped what remained in his crotch hoping to clean out the sweat. And cool down his want. It burned brightly within him like his rage. He grew jealous at everyone else. At the women and men all allowed to flirt. He glowered at the barman. He had seen him flirting with his girlfriend as well. Soppy idiots. He swiftly turned and started walking towards the beach.

The beach was steadily losing people as the sun started hitting the horizon. He saw Taric dismount from his lifeguard's seat. He nodded at him, he nodded back then start making his way towards the hotel. Renekton growled to himself. His reptile brain was getting harder and harder to control. He sniffed the air. The salt, the sand, the sea and sex. Lots of it. His sensitive nose wrinkled from it. Soon he would lose himself to it. He looked towards the sea. He would sit himself in the waves. He would wait till everyone had gone to the hotel. With no more prey, no more beautiful women around his reptile brain would give up for the evening. He rumbled in his throat as he stomped across the sand each step feeling heavier than the last as he fought his instincts. His mind filled with images of all the women in their swimsuits by the pool. Laughing, splashing, yelling, screaming. He sat himself down in the water. The ocean came up to his stomach soaking his trunks and his white tank top. He just prayed and hoped that no one else would be around, his mind swimming as his brain fought its losing battle with its reptile side. He sat and allowed the waves to wash over him, his clawed feet curling and uncurling. He pulled his lifeguard's white tank top off and threw it onto the beach. He was no longer responsible.

The evening sun slowly dipped below the horizon casting a pink glow over the horizon and catching the clouds with a baby pink. The giant green croc man slowly collapsed backwards into the surf, the shallow waves rippling against his head. Everyone was going inside, the melting sun becoming too much for everyone even the most lubed with sunscreen. The massive reptile turned over onto his chest and looked up the beach. It was empty. Only forgotten towels remained. Renekton pushed himself up onto his clawed feet and slowly stomped up the beach. Upon reaching a bright light blue towel he reached down, picked it up and sniffed it breathing in its scent. Sweet sweat filled his nostrils. Fresh. They had left only a couple of minutes ago. He clenched the towel in his hand and looked around. His croc brain continued its animalistic reign as it searched once again for prey. He trailed off down the beach, the towel in his hand dragging in the sand.

Renekton kept walking for several minutes till he heard something running in the sand behind him. The steps slowed as got even closer, the light panting showing they had run the entire way. He waited for them to call out to him. To ask him, he would determine whether it was male or female by the voice. They didn't call out to him. Instead he heard them moving again, closer still. Renekton tensed, ready to spring. As soon as he felt the delicate hand on his shoulder he turned and grabbed his pursuer by the neck, hoisting her off the ground. He roared in victory as in his grasp he held a long blue haired woman who looked ripe for the taking.

Sona squealed as the claw went around her neck and she found herself dangling, her feet unable to touch the sand. Her coughed as she gasped for air, the laughing croc triumphant in victory. She had only followed him to get his towel back. She had forgotten it. Having been annoyed at all the men surrounding her friend Leona she had grabbed her handbag and fled back to the hotel completely forgetting her towel. Leona had quickly chased after her but she had stormed into their room and it wasn't until they had sat down together to let out a collective sigh that she remembered her towel. Coming back to the empty beach it had disappeared but marked heavily in the sand were claw footprints and a light line like something had been dragged. She had run after Renekton, unable to call out to him since she lost her voice, to plead for her towel back but now she found herself in a much more dangerous situation than just losing her towel. She could see it in Renekton's eyes through his goggles. Reason had been thrown by the wayside as instinct rained while consciousness merely nudged it in the right direction. Her hands beat as his massive muscled arm to no effect. She might have well asked Kai'sa to teach her the banjo.

Renekton laughed as his prey pathetically struggled to escape. He squeezed the claw around her neck causing her to gasp and desperately struggle to open the claw as she struggled to breathe. He opened his hand a little. Suddenly she gulped in air like no tomorrow as her entire body seemed to heave in preparation. Sona's breasts jiggled in her outfit. She wore a simple blue string bikini that matched her hair. It struggled to contain the flesh trying to spill from every corner so she had also put on a white shirt and tied the bottom around her breasts. The large orbs of pleasure sat trying to burst out of the unbuttoned shirt. Her string bikini bottom was also in danger from the supple flesh as it, while large and not as skimpy as most he had seen, was struggling to not be seemingly swallowed by the supple flesh of her thighs and ass. Renekton growled pleasurably. He had caught a fine one for himself.

She was short, like all women were in comparison to him, but she didn't meet the standards of the long legged beauties that walked like ballerinas across the plaza. No, she was of shorter stature but seemed to have a fleshy svelte form. Her thighs were soft sculpted sponges that led up to an ass that he appraised with great respect. It was large yet not flabby. It had been worked on. She had toned it. His other hand smoothed across it, enjoying the feeling of her skin on his fingertips. His hand came round to her hips that slowly curved up to her waist. It was gentle and beautiful the curve of her body. His hand went around her waist, his thumb and fingertip not quite touching. Instead he pressed his fingertip up against her stomach. It too felt worked on, smooth and soft under his rough scales. But her breasts were a delight. Straining to burst out of the middle of the shirt he doubted that even the buttons would've contained her chest. They jiggled perfectly whenever she shook, struggling against his grip around her neck. Her face, even when scowling at him and silently screaming into the night, looked beautiful. Her long hair that had been done up in twin tails had come undone in her struggle turning it into a flowing blue river that dipped down to her waist. Her face was beautiful but Renekton didn't care. The minor details of humans the reptile brain forgot as soon as he saw them.

A long red tongue slipped out of his mouth and slowly licked around the long rows of white sharp teeth. Sona had tried screaming several times upon instinct but still her voice never came out. She struggled and kicked out as she felt a clawed hand come up, grabbing her bikini top and shirt. The beast ripped it off her as if he was ripping up leaves. She shrieked silently as the hand then went into her bikini bottom and ripped it off too. She struggled against the wild beast. Renekton was easily eight feet tall, much, much taller than her, and bristled with muscle. His thick neck only led to thicker shoulders and arms. His entire body apart from some of his front was covered in scales, the green hardened shell seemed to even be creeping over the softer exposed parts of his body. She gulped as she even looked at the muscles in the arms holding her up. His shoulders were bigger than her head. His chest, too, bulged with unrefined muscle. An easy slab of muscle that was his eight pack drew together his body keeping his exposed skin tight and tense. His thighs were covered by his massive red trunks but she saw his calves, tense, big, ready to pounce. Meandering into view was his tail that swished around behind him thoughtfully, as if he was a cat trying to think of his next move. Eyes widened as she stared closer at his trunks. They stretched outwards and she didn't need to guess what the bulge was. Her breathing became very shallow as her body realised what would happen and feared it. Renekton was a big person. She didn't even want to know about how big his cock was.

Renekton pushed her to the ground, her naked body pushing into the sand as he held her there with one hand around her neck. Sona kicked up sand and flailed about as best she could. One squeeze from Renekton around her neck warned her. She went completely still, fear filling her as it felt like he could snap her neck easier than twig. She panted heavily, her breasts shaking as she watched his face sniff her feet. She watched in dread as his face slowly sniffed up her legs steadily getting closer and closer to her crotch. She closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the sand as she felt his breath on her sensitive flesh. A single fat finger pressed against the satin curtains, threatening to penetrate the folds. Her body reacted according, the slight pressure already sending her legs tingling. She cursed to herself as her body didn't listen to her and tried desperately to not give away anything.

"Hmmmm, not wet enough," Renekton growled as he licked his finger with what little liquids she had excreted. He lowered his mouth to the small entrances and extended his tongue. The inhuman red appendage dragged up her inner thigh causing the woman to shake slightly. Renekton smiled a very toothy smile as he watched her struggle against her body's reactions. This was a good mate. Continuing up her leg until he reached the labia his tongue forcefully opened the curtains and rubbed the soft flesh. Sona gasped as the wet bumpy tongue forced aside the outer lips and licked the insides of her slit to heart-racing effect. Renekton smiled as suddenly the woman started wiggling as he ate her out. She jerked any time he 'accidentally' hit her clitoris, gasping and thrusting her pussy forwards on instinct. Renekton growled in appreciation of the liquids the hole produced. The woman writhed in taboo ecstasy as he explored her insides. The tongue pressed back against her humping. He looked up momentarily to see the woman's mouth open to release soundless moans. The croc brought her close to orgasm before pulling his tongue away. He liked the disappointed look on her face, her body betraying her.

Sona wept as her imminent climax was ripped away from her. The beast has left her lying in the sand, hand around her neck, soaked in her own sweat. She didn't want this, her stomach churned with fear as her pussy excreted so much it dripped down her and over her asshole. Renekton stood above her smiling with his hand pulling down his trunks. Sona stared at what was revealed. Fear rapidly filled her stomach but her pussy widened with want.

"Never seen a hemipenis before?" Renekton rumbled out in her ear. Two huge, red, hard cock loomed over her. They extended from what seemed to be a pouch at his crotch. Soft spines went all the way up to the base where they bulged out as if his balls were part of his cock. His hand gripped both cocks as suddenly she was lifted into the air with the ease of throwing her towel around. Sona wasn't a prude woman and had seen her fair share of cock. This though was hallucinatory. Each dick was as thick as her forearm and just as long. Her legs shook as she felt them touch her thighs. Renekton slowly lowered her till the tapered tip of one of them pressed against her entrance whilst she begged for all gods above her to not let this happen. She swallowed audibly as she felt the other cock sliding up inbetween her ass cheeks. It slowly pushed past the toned flesh of the two round orbs until it found the tight entrance it was looking for. Sona's mind reeled faster than a burning film projector as it fought for some way to get out of this situation. Her body told her to relax, whispering in her ear, her ass and pussy tingling. She gave in.

Sona screamed silently as with a massive squelch it slammed into both entrances at once and split her open. Her eyes lost focus, it was a lot of dick to take all at once. Not that Renekton cared. She was tight, much tighter than he had expected. His cocks throbbed, pulsated as his heart rate sped up. The woman was gasping for air in his grip. He watched her nipples harden as her body shook, her hips instinctively wiggling back and forth was if to get more of the cocks inside her body. Both entrances speared, he slowly pulled her off only to drop her back down on them. Her pussy and ass stretched for his cocks, unable to fit the bulbous bases; yet. The blue haired muse panted grabbing onto the hand around her neck. Renekton slammed into her again and again, her ass bouncing into his hips, her legs doing the splits as he pounded the aching pussy and asshole. Pleasure flowed through his body. The orifices were so tight it was either like they were trying to push him out; or keep him in.

The curses of her own body never stopped. Pleasure exploded through her body like firecrackers as the pain from her asshole being ripped open by the ribbed cock only pushed the pleasure further. Her ass wiggled on the two bars of titanium trying to make it go deeper. She jerked every time she went down the poles. The soft rib spikes on his cock scraped at her insides, pleasurably setting of lines of fire inside her. She could feel her stomach stretch. It was distending with every thrust. She felt utterly bloated. She struggled to breath. Air barely had any time to stay in her lungs. Her mind was going giddy. She choked as the claw around her neck tightened, her lungs heaving. Her eyes went upwards as a new sort of pleasure went through her. In her oxygen deprived mind the pleasure overwhelmed her senses. It felt like she was flying. She barely registered the thrust of the alligator as he violated both holes at once. Her mind wondered why she had been fighting this. Why had she not just given into the double dicking earlier? Her body felt so light. All other thoughts quickly disappeared other than the pleasure centre. Her hips rocked as she made herself bounce on the croc cocks. Silent moans and whimpers escaped her lips, bubbling over through her throat. Her pink pussy widened for more, the cock ravaging her insides making her produce globs of the succulent ambrosia. She coughed out spit as her body instinctually tried to keep her alive. Her mind swam in pleasure as she observed the croc man before her. Why was she not worshiping him?

The beach was completely silent apart from the loud wet slaps as the two sweaty bodies smashed together in a pleasurable embrace. Sona screamed silently as she came on the double cock. Renekton barely noticed. He was going to defile the body with his cum. She would not deny him. He pounded the slick holes relentlessly. The blue hair had begun to stick to her body. It bounced around all over the place as Renekton used her like a ragdoll, her unfocused eyes staring up into the night sky whilst her tongue hung out. He was not satisfied. It was not enough. He would have her never forget that she was nothing more than a toy! Just flesh to fuck!

Somewhere within the drowning mind of Sona she felt her back hit the sand. The pressure around her neck disappeared causing her mind to slowly unravel as her high started breaking down onto to be met with the waves of pleasure crashing into her once again. The beast continued to thrust inside her entire usually toned body jiggling. Her breasts swayed back and forth, her ass wiggled up and down on his cock. Her tongue hung out as her dainty feet were curling their toes. Her legs and arms eagle spread across the sand. Everything else was silent other than the wet sloppy slaps as pussy and ass were impaled on the massive thick cocks. They disappeared inside her to god knows where. It turned her on immensely as her body accepted him, accepted all of him, her gash hungrily milking him to fill her full of his cum. Her broken mind squealed as she felt him twitch. Renekton roared above her, excitement filling her body as quickly as the pressure from pleasure rose again.

Suddenly the beast dropped his entire body on her. Sona gasped in utter delight as her entire body was crushed by his into the sand. Fear filled her as the weight of his body terrified her, completely unable to move her arms and legs. Her body spasmed in delight, the unescapable feeling of being crushed. Her mind flew off again and she stopped silently screaming. Another orgasm hit her, washing over her as the cocks inside her erupted.

Renekton came. He sheathed himself entirely in the abused holes and unloaded. It had been oh so long. His orgasm never stopped as his cock never stopped discharging. His weight on the woman stopped her insides from expanding so the cum spurted out the sides of where they were connected, pooling on the sand below her ass. Sona was completely out of it, her mind broken. The reptile brain of his roared in satisfaction only for the woman to black out. She had broken to a mere thirty minutes of sex. His cocks throbbed inside her until eventually they stopped producing the white fluid, her insides having been completely stretched to accommodate his girth. He growled, his cocks slowly sliding out of the slack holes. He was proud that he had broken her. The monster that had completely destroyed her. She would no longer be able to continue without thinking of him.

Renekton pushed himself up from the sand, with barely another look at the shattered woman below him. He turned on heel and walked down the beach with his red trunks still lying next to Sona.

His reptile brain growled. It wasn't horny anymore.

It was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Purple Rain

The waves sloshed unevenly as they crashed into the rocks and went through the little troughs leading to sandcastle moats made by those of a more childish nature. The sun burned down on the champions who stayed on the pristine golden beach as the turquoise water only threatened to take away the well-crafted sandcastles. Even then it seemed like the water would struggle to crawl up to destroy even one. Yordles played in the sand, Mundo strummed on his guitar. The pool was hectic, a mess of swimming, splashes, crashes, dives and wet noodle fights. Yet here on the beach all was calm. The breeze blew gently, so gently neither the sand blew along nor the leaves on the trees swayed.

Simple giggling filled the ears of the woman floating in the sea. Kai'sa wasn't completely sure at first but after Soraka had shown her how she floated perfectly. She felt at peace here. More at peace than standing around on the beach or sunbathing with everyone else. She had never exposed so much skin before. She had worn the suit for so long it was such a surprise when she had been included in the invite out to the beach. Her ashen tan skin was on bare display as she wore a simple plain black bikini. A bandeau bikini top stretched across her breasts the fabric tightly holding her sculpted breasts within. Her bikini bottom left a lot to the imagination. Thick and black it cleanly covered everything and then some. Soraka has a disapproving look when she had put it on but had given in. It was Kai'sa first time at the beach after all. Exposing herself even this much was an achievement. Her well-toned body was on display. Exceedingly long legs with powerful calves and thighs that'd been trained on an age of living. The abs on her stomach so defined that they pulled her ribs out. Her arms, whilst not muscly had very well defined muscles. Her hands that were slightly claw like, warped slightly from the essence of the void. Juicy collarbones that led to an exposed powerful neck. She could feel the eyes when she stood on the beach wondering what to do. No one had seen this much of her. And she… hadn't seen that much of anyone else either. No one was embarrassed though despite the extraneous amounts of skin they showed. Or was it just her and her thinking? Perhaps because she had worn the suit for so long her own thinking was different to what was considered normal?

The suit itself had shrunk to a small circle covering her lower back. She continued to be surprised by its versatility. Thankfully Soraka had been there in her embarrassment. She had grabbed her and forcefully made her go for a swim. By pushing her into the sea and telling her she would be getting drinks. She hadn't gone 5 paces before Kai'sa had complained and slipped in the water. Eventually she admitted she didn't know how to swim so had been smiled at by the ever kind Soraka and taught how to float.

Kai'sa almost shrieked as something extremely cold and wet touched her face, immediately losing all floatation and falling underwater. The splashing didn't stop as her arms flailed helplessly. Until her feet hit the sea floor and she stood. The water was still, at most, only 4 feet deep. Kai'sa span around, panting, looking for what had touched her. Her eyes saw purple and she realised she was staring at Soraka's crotch. She looked up and into the face of a giggling Soraka. She held two cans that were so cold moisture was gathering on them. Kai'sa blushed massively as Soraka proceeded to giggle.

"You really need to know when to relax," Soraka said gently, grabbing her hand and carefully placing the ice cold can into her hand. Kai'sa nodded slightly.

"I am relaxing. I'm just not used to it yet," Kai'sa murmured as she looked away at the holy vision that was Soraka.

Soraka absolutely shone in the weather. The sun had only empowered her entire body making her more beautiful and more coveted than ever. Her usually white hair had turned into a radiant golden white that was so full and beautiful it was astonishing it kept its form as it went down past her waist. Her purplish blue skin had crisped into a rich deeper purple. So much skin was exposed as well Kai'sa didn't know where to look so she just kept drinking her drink. She wore a simple light blue banana themed string bikini. Her wide hips stretched the bottom piece, the hips curving inwards towards her thin waist. Her goat legs were hidden by the sea but Kai'sa doubted that they were turn anyone away. Her stomach was completely exposed, obviously, her tight tummy has the faintest of lines of muscles suggesting she did something at least to keep its form. The lines leg up to her very heavy breasts. Released from their usually thick confines they were immense, they were trying to spill out of the sides of her bikini causing a twinge of jealousy to go through Kai'sa. The white frills around the edges only enhanced how much they were struggling to stay in. Her arms and shoulders were smooth, soft looking. Each dainty fingernail had been painted the same light blue as her bikini. Her neck was partially covered by her golden hair, smooth muscles that held her beautiful head. Her heavenly sculpted face looked on with simple innocence. Her thick purple lips, her beautiful shining horn, even her long floppy ears came to a point and stood to attention, as if aware of its own seductive curve.

She drew more eyes than a beached whale would. Attention on her was only outclassed by the likes of Sona's or Evelynn's bodies, bodies designed by gods, but it was incredible for someone so often forgotten. Usually Soraka was conservative in her dressing, a beauty well below the layers that she hid her real self with in usual public. Yet here she stood her ground with the known beauties of the league and challenged their spots.

And there, she completely downed her drink in one. The star goddess held her hand out to Kai'sa who quickly tried to finish her drink. She watched her walk back to the beach and place the cans in the recycling and then walk out to her again. Why had she done all of this just for her? She would probably never know. It was just Soraka.

"Kai'sa, you okay?"

Kai'sa snapped out of her own thoughts as she looked at Soraka who stood in the calm waters with her. She shook her wet hair and nodded.

"Yeah, just… thinking," Kai'sa responded slowly glancing around. The eyes started staring again. "Can we go somewhere else? I still don't feel comfortable,"

"Sure. Let's walk," Soraka smiled as she started walking out of the water and onto the beach. Kai'sa hesitated momentarily to expose herself more but followed her dutifully.

Soraka didn't betray her as they walked along the beach. And kept walking. The resort owned the entire beach but hardly anyone followed it all the way to the end. Everyone preferred to stay near the pool. And the ice creams. And the showers. They walked down the beautiful sand pathway looking out into the vastness of the ocean. They chatted, Soraka teaching mostly. Kai'sa found some sort of kinship with her. They weren't the same but they had sort of similar situations. Soraka too had come from a different place to this world and had to learn how to adapt quickly. It was comforting, yet still a little lonely for the void hunter. Soraka stopped suddenly as something caught her eye.

"Look, an island over there," She pointed towards it.

There was a small little sand island just a ways out from the beach. It had two palm trees on it and a giant boulder in the centre. It sat in the middle of the ocean, completely unhindered. On the beach of the small island, there was a small red paddling pool. Not that Kai'sa knew what it was.

"What on earth is that doing on it?" Soraka wondered out loud as she walked towards it, her feet dipping into the ocean.

"Are you sure we can make it?" Kai'sa asked worried. She wasn't completely at home with the ocean as calm as it looked.

"We can walk there Kai'sa. The water will only come up to our waists at most," Soraka said smiling as she started running towards the island. Kai'sa wasn't sure what to make of the girl. Why was she excited about such a thing?

The water never even came up to their waist, only touching their hips as they strode through the ocean to the island. They rose out the other side and inspected the red object. It held crystal clear blue water.

"What is this thing?" Kai'sa asked, her fingers sliding along the red plastic.

"It's a paddling pool. It's designed for kids if I remember correctly," Soraka said walking around it, looking around.

"To play in?"

"Yes. Come on!" Soraka smiled as she dipped her foot into the liquid. She made a strangled cry as her foot touched the water, her lungs releasing the strangest sound Kai'sa had ever heard a human make. Soraka blushed slightly and pushed her foot deliberately into the water. "It's really cold," She said quietly, a little embarrassed as she slid her other foot into the water.

Kai'sa giggled a little as she too slipped in, shivering at first at the coldness of it then slowly sinking the rest of her legs in until her ass hit the floor. Soraka sighed gently as her legs got used to the freezing temperature of the pool. They sat together happily splashing their legs up and down, in and out of the shallow water. Soraka leant back, a sigh escaping her lips as her breasts were pushed out for Kai'sa to ogle at. It felt so nice in the boiling heat. The cool temperature of her legs sent shivers up through her boiling hot body, sweat dripping off her forehead as the sun beat down on them. She had clearly drunk too much, the cold water really ramped up the pressure in her crotch signalling the need to find a bush to relieve herself. She sunk her hand into the water and drew some out in her palm looking at the clear blue liquid.

"Seems to be getting sort of… gooey?" She murmured to herself as the liquid wobbled in her hand.

Her legs itched a little and she looked around slowly, the heat of the day fogging her mind while the cold of the water kept it awake. There was nothing in the bottom of the paddling pool, at least nothing she could see. But it just felt like her legs were being touched by something. As if something or someone was stroking a single fingertip across them. It was… strange. She gasped slightly as she felt the pressure on her again, harder, stronger, pressing down on her crotch. It felt like a finger had been wedged in the tight space between her thighs and was stroking slowly. She gulped as a feeling ran through her stomach, flaring up inside her. The pressure forcefully made a cameltoe out of her bikini bottom, dipping only just into her slit through the fabric. Soraka exhaled and raised one leg. It was like moving through treacle, the water sticking to her and stretching. Fear filled her as she struggled to escape the paddling pool, seeing Kai'sa also struggling to take her hands out of the water.

"What's going on?" Kai'sa shouted as she shook her body back and forth. They flailed about together in slow motion attempting to free themselves from the goo. The substance only got harder and harder to move around in, even as Soraka grabbed the edge of the paddling pool and tried to pull herself out she was sucked back in by the substance. It refused to let go. Soraka yelled out, calling for someone, anyone to help. They had walked too far. No one would see them. No one could even hear them.

The goo rippled and bubbled in the middle of the pool. The women watched as the bubbles grew in size then slowly started forming different shapes. It expanded, twisted, turned and stretched constructing blob like legs, then a massive muscled chest, arms with huge hands and finally a gooey head. Zac reached down and picked up swimming goggles and snorkel from behind the paddling pool. He snapped them on around his head and glared down at them. Both women gulped.

"Hey Zac. Didn't realise you changed your… uh… goo," Kai'sa said in a small voice. She tried moving her arms to wave at him but they were still stuck in him.

"I do hope you realise I'm angry," Zac said. Though he needed have said anything. The expression on his face told Kai'sa and Soraka everything. "You've no idea how far out I had to go, specifically so I don't get sat in. Do you know how horrible it feels to have you in me?"

"Zac if you'd let us leave, we'll leave you alone and not tell anyone you're here. Please forgive us" Soraka panted out, still clinging to the side of the paddling pool.

"Oh no. You two have ruined my day off. You earn forgiveness. You two were inside me, messing me up. Time I returned the favour," Zac growled, making a show of cracking his knuckle bones he didn't have.

One for each hand, Zac reached out and ripped the bikini tops off each of his captives, Soraka and Kai'sa shrieking as their chests were exposed to the world. Soraka's massive chest with more of a bounce than the smaller sculpted breasts of Kai'sa. Both women redoubled their futile attempts to escape, only wearing themselves out faster. The goo held them in place as they leaned over the side of the paddling pool. Kai'sa looked back only to come face to face with Zac's crotch. She would've been embarrassed if he had formed his goo cock and was exposing it to both of them. Instead she was almost fascinated by the steadily increasing number of tentacles that were emerging from there. Curiosity got to her as she stared at the cock tentacles. They each held their form perfectly, each of them in the shape of a long, flexible cock, each with the bulbous head. There were 4 currently but another was already being created, spawning its own gelatinous tentacle.

Zac tossed aside the bikini tops as he reached down into his own goo and ripped off the remaining piece of their bikinis. The women gasped as the torn pieces of fabric joined the rest. Finally he saw the exposed privates that had been sitting on his face this entire time. It had been infuriating for the last couple of days. Nobody had paid any attention to him and had sat in him continuously even as he hung a sign over the side of the paddling pool. Anger fueled his lust for their exposed bodies. He needed to teach them a lesson, to make them understand that if anyone else sat in him they could be fucked till they drowned in him. Zac slipped his hands around both of their waists and picked them up. The goo separated from the paddling pool but still bound their hands and legs together. He sat down in the paddling pool, his feet pressed against the opposite wall of it and he sat each woman on one of his thighs.

He reached over and made both women stuck sitting on his thighs, each locking their legs around them and laying back against his chest. Both sat uncomfortably as Zac's thighs changed to a ribbed texture which pressed against their exposed crotchs.

Kai'sa gulped as she felt something slimy poke her back gently. A cock tentacle slithered around her waist, secreting sticky liquid that made her shiver whenever the wind blew against it. It zoned in on her crotch quickly enough and passed over labia as it aimed for her entrance without much of a second thought. Kai'sa shrieked and started struggling in vain again. Her legs locked and forcefully split open around Zac's thigh didn't deter her from trying to escape as the fear filled her. She flailed her body uselessly, only rubbing her pussy more along the ribbed texture causing it to release even more liquids. She slammed her back into his chest and abs but the monster's body was as hard as it looked. Kai'sa looked over to see Soraka cry out as she too tried to stave off the inevitable cock tentacle. Zac's arms came around both of their waists. He pulled them back against him, stopping their useless struggling.

"Zac no!" Soraka shrieked as the tentacle pressed against her outer lips. She grabbed the tentacle with her goo handcuffed hands and tried to rip it away from her crotch but it was too strong. Soraka shrieked as her pussy was split open by the intruding tentacle. She gritted her teeth as pleasure glowed through her tingling her senses. It was completely broken as the scream from Kai'sa shattered all concentration of trying to save herself. Soraka looked across as Kai'sa hyperventilated, her entire body seemingly frozen as she stared at the tentacle that was now inside her. Her breasts swayed like a metronome as her chest rose and fell at an extraordinary rate. She hadn't even put her hands on the tentacle to try and stop it. She just sat there watching more and more of the tentacle disappear inside her.

"Zaaaac!" Kai'sa squealed as from her lips escaped a moan. Her body jerked as it tried not to remember the time in the void. How the tentacles had assaulted her then. It had been so many years ago. She had tried to forget the pleasure, the excitement, the violation of her body. But now here, locked in place, legs forcefully spread open, tentacle probing deeper and deeper inside her; her body was alight. Her mind screamed for her to fight it but all her body wanted to do was grind up against it. She didn't want this rape. Her mind was revolted by the tentacle, by Zac. Yet her body yearned for him. That time in the void had changed her. Yes she was different. She was unusual. She hated rape. She hated tentacles. Yet here was her body, trying to enjoy it. Trying to cloud her mind. Worse still, Soraka was watching. The goddess believed in her, helped her out. If she didn't fight this, what was she in the eyes of her friend? Kai'sa screamed again and struggled against the tentacle, wiggling her body to try and get away. She suppressed a groan as her pussy and asshole shifted from side to side dragging along the ribbed thighs. The bastion of her mind was crumbling as more and more pleasure assaulted her. She should be feeling embarrassed, right?

Soraka yelped as in her moment of lost concentration the tentacle had pushed deep into her folds and hit her cervix. She gritted her teeth to hold down a moan as it poked around her walls inside her, trying to find the most sensitive spot. She tried pulling out the tentacle raping her pussy but it was slick and her hands just slid along it whenever she tried to grab it. Her breathing became shallow as the tentacle started thrusting. It gathered itself inside her and made a rudimentary knot inside her, bloating up her pussy. Then it tried pulling itself out but the velvet curtains of Soraka's wouldn't be stretched wide enough and it couldn't come out. As if happy with the testing, it started thrusting. Soraka moaned as pleasure flowed through her like a tsunami washing through a city. Her arms lost strength, her legs relaxed as her mind tried to stay afloat. Soraka gulped down breaths as she concentrated on finding some way to escape. The tentacle inside her moved gently, thrusting deep into her, deeper than anyone had been but it never hit her cervix. Almost like it was being considerate.

"Zac," She murmured "Don't…"

Zac smiled as both women started losing it. The unparalleled penetration made it easy to overcome their rejections as he fucked their insides slowly at first. He made the tentacles slowly pick up the pace, the women mewling, breasts jiggling, as even more pleasure flowed through them. Yet Zac had barely started on his torture for the women. Two more tentacles, one for each woman, slowly started moving towards their next targets. Violating their pussies was just the beginning. Both women gasped as the cock tentacles pushed up against their assholes. Kai'sa became still and started shaking. Soraka put up more of a fight. She wiggled her massive ass around trying to get away from it as it pressed harder and harder against the tight sphincter. Yet she had no choice.

"Zac stop raping me!" Soraka cried out as her sphincter was forcefully opened by the tentacle thrusting inside her. Soraka cried out in pain as her asshole was violated, tears forming in her eyes as she had no escape from this painful hell. She gritted her teeth as her asshole was stretched open, the tentacle in her pussy only getting faster. She looked across at Kai'sa. The woman too, had gritted her teeth, but didn't look like she was in any amount of pain. Her legs were spread wider too. Soraka despaired at her friend accepting the situation, her limbs slowly going slack. Would it just be easier to accept the horrible things happening to them and wait for it to end? To not fight it? To… enjoy it? She eeked slightly as the tentacle in her ass pushed deeper. She had never felt so stuff, so abused. She gulped as she felt it wiggling around inside her intestines, slowly pushing through her body. She looked across again at Kai'sa. The woman's mouth was now hanging open, moans escaping her lips.

Soraka leant back and relaxed her ass, pleasure striking her with pain as the tentacle continued its rape. Rape. The world filled her mind. It sent a chill down to her stomach as she again thought about what was happening to her. She was being raped. Her heart thumped louder as her insides responded with glee. Pleasure coursed through her, set her body alight as her ass was plugged by the writhing tentacle. The ecstasy of it flew to her head, her heart filled with adrenaline as she looked down at her stomach, hoping to see the tentacle writhing around inside of her. She gulped as her mind span out of control, the thought of her stomach bulging combating the fear of Zac.

Kai'sa's lungs let out a long groan as the tentacles inside her started thrusting in unison. The stuff feeling was completely new but it made her squeal with pleasure. Her mind screamed at her to do something but her body itched to accept more. It was just a furnace and the coals were constantly being added. She ground herself against the ribbed thigh to get more contact, to hit her clitoris. She had gone from wanting to escape the nightmare fearing for her life to telling her mind to shut up and accept the pleasure. This was nothing like the void. Her moans only escalated in pitch as the tentacles became faster. Her pussy and ass squelched with every thrust. Even the pain from her virgin asshole being defiled was slowly starting to fade. The pressure of pleasure inside her built up steadily as she felt the wall that had to be overcome to hit that perfect sweet spot. That trembling final end. But like an air horn siren going off in her ear, she felt another pressure build up, one that wasn't pleasure.

Confusion hit her as she wondered what-… The drink from earlier.

It snapped her out of her revelry and she looked around, seeing Soraka's pained face as she still hung, still trying to not accept the pleasure that was being force upon her. She wasn't winning.

"Zac," Kai'sa panted, trying not to desperately moan as her orgasm came exceedingly close. "Please… stop… I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Zac purred in his deep voice. The women shook and mewled as the vibrations of it seemed to go through the tentacles and into the sensitive zones.

"I'm going to-" Kai'sa started but was interrupted another double thrust inside her hit a sensitive spot and set her off.

Kai'sa screamed as she climaxed, her entire body relaxing as it trembled with explosive pleasure. She opened her legs wide as her body let go. She peed out into the red plastic paddling pool, a steam of golden liquid flying through the air and splattering into a fine spray against the wall of the tiny pool. Kai'sa's guttural moan didn't end until her bladder emptied itself completely leaving her slack in Zac's firm grip. A small puddle filled the bottom of the paddling pool.

Shame filled her entire being. She had just pissed while having an orgasm in front of her friend whilst being raped by two tentacles. And she was enjoying it. Soraka's eyes on her filled her full of excitement. She was completely exposed, vulnerable to the world for once in her life. The freedom of it made her heart fly. She had never felt this way before. It felt incredible to push it all out of her. She breathed slowly, steadily coming down from her high with the tentacles gently thrusting inside her, watching Soraka struggle to stave off her orgasm.

Soraka moaned as the tentacles thrusted harder than ever. She tried to close her legs as she felt the urge to pee well up in her. The tentacle in her ass was uncontrollable as it continuously pounded her, stretching her open, forcing her to spread her legs wider and wider as her back slipped down Zac's slick chest. She now lay on her back, legs spread wide as the tentacles moved like pistons inside her. Her mind clouded under the intense pressure. The fullness feeling in her ass. Her pussy constantly squeezing, trying to milk the tentacle knot inside her. The ribbed texture against her back. She stared up into the sun as its rays beat down on her. Sweat dripped over her slick body. The pressure continued to build as again and again, the tentacles didn't stop their rampage inside her body. She was never going to escape this. She was now nothing more than Zac's captive. One he could fuck whenever and she could never escape. He was kind, she knew it, but something inside him couldn't stop. Better to ride it out with him, let him have his fun. Maybe then he'd turn back. Soraka's mind held onto the naïve belief as her orgasm slowly came to the point where it would snap. Like a balloon with too much air.

"Zac," Soraka mewled inbetween pants. "I'm going to come!"

"Let me hear your screams," Zac grunted. He pulled back his arms from their waists allowing them to move their bodies a little.

Soraka screamed as she climaxed. Pleasure exploded through her body taking away any cognitive thought of kindness only to be replaced by the hunger for more pleasure. Her body trembled in orgasm as her bladder unleashed itself, emptying a torrent of golden liquid up into the air where it arced back down into the paddling pool into the puddle of Kai'sa making by Zac's massive feet. Her body spasmed in pleasure, her breasts heaving as she gulped in air. Her feet itched as pussy attempted to make the tentacle inside her a permanent fixture. Her hips thrust upwards, struggling to escape her bonds as her eyes unfocused. Eventually her orgasmic high finished, her body going slack as the last off her piss dripped out from her lips with her pussy juices.

Utter embarrassment filled Soraka as Kai'sa watched her with hungry eyes. She had shown the naïve girl something completely obscene. She had pissed and orgasmed in front of her. Her breasts had swayed and tempted and teased. Her pussy was split open by a tentacle cock whilst her ass was stuffed and unable to push out the intruding appendage. Yet it felt good. Not the being exposed to Kai'sa, there were at least something things she liked to keep sacred. But the feeling of being knotted, her pussy bloated, her body claimed, unable to escape. She sighed a very long sigh as her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the cocks slowly moving inside her. She felt so wronged. So abused. Desecrated. Defiled. Ambivalence filled her. How dare Zac do this to her? How dare he rape her?! Yet pleasure also swam through her. She felt comfortable. She couldn't understand it. She hated being raped, utter anger and disgust at Zac for violating her body. She wanted nothing more than to be at home in her bed curled up and crying. And yet… she also wanted submission. The ecstasy of it was… addicting. Dangerously addicting. She panted gently. Perhaps now he was done. Perhaps now she would be free-

Both women moaned as Zac grunted loudly. All the tentacles flexed, the expansion stretching their abused holes as Zac came. Each one continuously discharged a torrent of slick liquid, filling their insides. Kai'sa and Soraka watched their bellies expand slowly, their stomach bloating as they were filled with gooey ooze. Both gasped at their cum bump, Soraka shivering in pleasure as she ran her hands over her stomach. Kai'sa stared at hers, unmoving as she felt it slosh around inside. Zac panted slightly as he now groaned, mixing in with the women's groans as he slowly joined their orgasmic highs. The tentacles went slack. The goo around their limbs liquefied and fell off them and back into the body of Zac. The tentacles slipped out of the abused holes as they went flaccid and were retracted all the back into Zac's crotch till he became as smooth as an action figurine.

They all sat in silence for a while, the sun raining down upon them as they waited for someone to rid the air of awkwardness. Zac gulped as he came out of his clouded sex addled mind as he just realised the horrendous crime he had committed. He looked hopefully at them. Kai'sa didn't seem to mind all that much. Soraka was blushing so hard her entire face was turning red. He slowly liquefied under his own shame. He hadn't thought, of course he hadn't thought, he just did. This would take a long time to get over. The paddling pool slowly filled up with water again, his legs disappearing as they melted into cold water again, the women shivering slightly as they leant back against his chest.

"Sorry," Zac murmured into his chest so quietly they barely heard him.

Both women looked at him with raised eyebrows. Zac swallowed as it wasn't just anger that filled their faces.

Also… expectation…

* * *

 **Alright that's it. How's everyone doing? Just been getting work, doing commissions and slowly feeling better. Still a long road ahead of me, but things appear to be actually going better. Doing creative stuff is still difficult, just less so now. Hey, maybe I'll finally get around to doing all those things I promised... at the start of the year... Yeah its a long road...**


End file.
